The present embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for a gas range integrated into a cooking appliance.
Typical gas burner heads are fixed in position on a cooktop surface and do not rotate (e.g. stationary). However, this practice of using a fixed gas burner head may concentrate the flame exiting the one or more flame ports and create uneven heating beneath the cooking utensil (e.g. pan, pot, etc.). Thus, there is a need to evenly distribute heat from a rotating gas burner head. Moreover, aesthetics of the one or more rotating burners and/or flames exiting the burner ports may be improved over fixed gas burner heads.